The Untitled HarryxDraco Slashfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: One-shot. Harry's POV. My skill for summaries is about a good as my skill for story titles, but don't let that put you off. Rated M for a very good reason.


Seems like forever than I've published anything Harry Potter related (this is, I think, only the second one I've published), but I was in the mood.

I came up for this fic years ago, and the beginning and end I wrote a while back.  
Back before I knew how to write smut.  
But now I'm kind of an expert, so I figured I'd fill in the gaps.

I'm not entirely sure when this is meant to be set. Sixth or Seventh Year maybe. I don't know. It's not important.

Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It's the only way I'll learn.

Also, I obviously don't own anything. This all belongs to that immortal Goddess, JK Rowling. I'm just making her creations do very bad things to each other for non-profit entertainment reasons :)

* * *

**Untitled Harry/Draco Slashfic**

I was shoved roughly into the empty classroom, stumbling slightly as I bumped into a desk.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled.

Malfoy locked the door and put a Silencing Charm on it, probably so no one could interrupt our arguing.

"I should be asking you the same question, Potter," he said.

"What?" I asked. "What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about you stalking me," said Malfoy.

"Stalking you?" I exclaimed incredulously. "I don't know what you're on about, Malfoy. Why would I want to stalk _you?"_

Malfoy sneered at me. "You tell me, you're the one that's been doing it. I've seen the way you look at me. The way you _stare_ at me."

"I don't stare at you!" I said, looking disgusted.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Potter," Malfoy drawled. "You're not very good at it."

He smirked, taking a few steps closer to me. I took a few steps back.

"It's like you're obsessed with me or something," he laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," I mumbled.

I could feel the heat rising in my face as I tried to move further away from Malfoy, although blushing probably would have made the whole situation even worse. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

"I'm not being ridiculous, Potter," said Malfoy, shoving me into the wall. "I'm only being observant. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of me for weeks now. Don't try and deny it."

He pinned me to the wall, my arms firmly at my sides so there was no way of I could reach for my wand. Our faces were incredibly close and, even though I'm only slightly shorter than him, Malfoy seemed to tower over me.

"Do you fancy me, Potter?" he asked quietly, a cruel smirk on his pale, pointed face.

"What – no!" I spluttered, my face turning a delicate shade of pink.

"Yes, you do," he said. "Stop lying. The fact that you're blushing so much right now kind of gives you away."

I could do nothing but shake my head. I was completely lost for words.

"I've seen the way you look at me," he whispered. "With all that longing. All that _hunger._ Just like how you used to look at the Weaselette before you two started going out – like you just wanted to drag her into the nearest empty classroom and fuck her senseless. But you don't look at her like that anymore, do you? Oh no, you look at _me_ like that now. _I'm_ the object of you desires now, aren't I? _I'm_ the subject of all your dirty little fantasies."

My face was entirely scarlet by then. I couldn't believe that he knew, that Malfoy had known all along. Had I really been that obvious? I thought I had been discreet, but clearly I hadn't. I gave up completely then. It wasn't as if I could lie anymore. I was already starting to get a hard on from him being so close to me. I nodded at him, words failing me.

"So you admit it then?" Malfoy said with a triumphant grin on his smug and annoyingly gorgeous face. "You want me?"

"Yes, I do!" I angrily burst. "I fucking want you! Are you happy now? And you better not tell anyone, Malfoy, or I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, Potter," he drawled, still grinning. "I won't tell anyone. You can't help it that you fancy me, you're only human."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe how smug Malfoy was. Stupid, sexy, arrogant bastard.

"And anyway," he continued to drawl. "It's not as if I want the Slytherins to know I'm fucking Harry Potter."

"Erm... w-what?"

He sniggered at my stuttered.

"Why do you think I brought you here? Why do you think I locked the door and put a Silencing Charm on it? You want me to fuck you. You have for ages. And I'm willing to fulfil all your filthy fantasies, even if it is just for today."

"I didn't even know you were gay," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Sort of," Malfoy drawled. "I think it's rude to give myself exclusively to just the one sex. I enjoy the company of girls _and_ boys, sometimes even at the same time. Some say I'm being fickle, others say I'm just kidding myself, but I like to think that I'm just being generous."

"Er... interesting," I murmured awkwardly. Personally, I thought Malfoy was just an egotistical man-whore.

Malfoy came even closer to me, until our bodies were up against each other and our noses were touching. The heat between us was making my glasses steam up a little bit.

"So, Potter," he said softly. "It's up to you. Do you want _this?_" he pushed the bulge in his trousers into my thigh, making me gasp. "Or do you want me to leave you alone and pretend like this never happened? What do you want?"

I thought about it about it for a while, Malfoy's grey eyes staring intensely into my green ones, my arms still pined to my sides by his strong grip. I had dreamt of being this close to him for so long. I wasn't even sure what started it, but I soon found myself staring at him during lessons, in the corridors, in the Great Hall, watching his every move. I thanked Merlin for Silencing Charms so that Ron and the other guys in my dormitory couldn't hear me whispering Malfoy's name as I wanked under the covers. Even when I had sex with Ginny, all I would think about was _him. _At that very moment my own erection was straining again my trousers. I knew exactly what I wanted.

"I want you," I whispered.

"Of course you do," he said arrogantly, before kissing me roughly on the lips. I groaned at the feel of his kiss. Malfoy's lips were as soft as I had imagined, and I managed to escape from his hold to explore his arms and his chest and run my fingers through his short blond hair as I eagerly kissed him back. Malfoy grabbed fistfuls of my hair as he licked my bottom lip, demanding entry which I willingly allowed. We both moaned as our tongues caressed fiercely, and we hastily began to undress each other, our school robes thrown carelessly across the classroom. All my embarrassment was gone as I lost myself entirely in him. It was even better than I had imagined.

He had me on the floor in no time, kissing and biting his way down my body, leaving little marks on my skin. I moaned and arched my back as he caught one of my nipples between his teeth, his fingers pitching the other one until they were both hard. He continued down my body until, after what felt like forever and no time at all, he reached my aching cock. He gave it a slow lick from base to tip before swallowing as much of it as possible. My fingers grabbed at his hair as I threw my head back in pleasure. I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard and fondling my balls. It was the most incredible feeling in the world and, all too soon, I was coming hard down his throat, groaning his name and pulling his hair.

Malfoy sat up, licking his lips and smirking at me.

"Well, that didn't take long," he said.

I blushed as I tried to get my breath back. "I usually last longer than that, I swear."

"Sure you do," he said, arching his eyebrow, before he crawled over to his discarded robes and picked up his wand. He muttered a spell I didn't recognize, and suddenly I felt the strangest sensation ever. My arsehole felt all open and moist, making me squirm. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel normal either.

Malfoy put his wand down and made his way back to me. He positioned himself between my legs and, with a slightly malicious looking smirk, he pushed his thick cock inside me. I couldn't help but cry out – I'd never done this before, so the pain was outweighing the pleasure. He didn't even give me a chance to get used to him being inside me before he was moving, thrusting hard in and out of me, holding on tightly to my thighs.

Even though it hurt, I soon found myself thrusting in time with him, willing him to go faster, begging him to fuck me harder. His cock was hitting this incredible stop inside me that had me falling apart. His hand was wrapped around my own erection, pumping in time with all his thrusts. I could hardly breathe, and was using every bit of strength I had not come.

"Ahh... Draco... don't stop... so... ooh... so good... so fucking good! Don't stop... fuck me... don't... ever... stop..."

He lifted one of my legs so it was draped over his shoulder, thrusting into me ever faster and deeper as he breathlessly whispered my name – my first name, not just Potter...

It was a good thing there was a Silencing Charm on the door, because when the waves of my orgasm hit me – and they hit me so hard I thought I was going to black out – the whole castle could have heard me scream. Malfoy came about a second after me, his fingernail digging into my skin as he cried out, thrusting into me until we were both completely spent. He collapsed on top of me, gasping from breath, as I drowsily planted kisses on his face.

I don't know how long we lay on the floor, our discarded robes used as blankets, our naked entwined bodies damp with sweat. But I didn't care.

"Wow," I sighed, my head resting in the crook of Malfoy's neck.

He smirked, his fingers tracing patterns on my back.

"I know," he said. "I _was_ pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

I laughed, his smugness annoying me slightly less after all the brilliant sex we'd just had. It's difficult to stay mad at someone that had made you come so hard you nearly pass out. Twice. He gently moved me so I was lying on my back, and he propped his head up on his hand, giving me a very flirtatious look.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" he said.

"Of course you can," I said with a smile, before adding _"Draco."_

We both laughed a little bit. It still felt kind of weird, but there were some things – like having great sex on the floor of an empty classroom – that could bring mortal enemies onto first name terms.

"How long have you fancied boys?" he asked.

"I don't," I said.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm serious," I said. "I like girls. You're the only boy I like and that's probably just because you look like a really feminine guy. Or a really masculine girl."

"Wow, thanks," he laughed. "I'm flattered that you look at me and see a masculine girl. You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"I mean it from the bottom of my heart," I said, grinning.

"So there's really no other boy in the whole school that you fancy?" he asked incredulously. "It's really just me?"

"Well... yeah," I said.

"Oh, come on, Harry! There's got to be someone," he insisted. "There are some quite good looking guys in your House."

"Like who?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Well..." he said, looking into the middle distance as he thought. "Those Weasley twins were pretty hot, in a poverty-stricken sort of way. Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"Of course not," I said.

He lay on his back again and stared at the ceiling.

"I hate to admit it," he continued. "But what can I say? I could a bit of a thing for twins."

"I hate to disappoint you," I said. "But I have never fancied Fred _or_ George. That would be weird, especially around Ron. It was bad enough when I started going out with Ginny..."

I trailed off as I suddenly realised what I had just done.

"Oh Merlin," I said, my face in my hands. "I'm a bad person. I am a bad, bad, bad person."

"Why, because of the Weaselette?" Draco said, sounding amused.

"Don't call her that!" I said, my voice muffled against my palms.

I sat up, running my hands through my messy black hair, which was even messier than usual now.

"I can't believe this," I said. "Ginny will hate me if she finds out that I cheated on her. That I cheated on her with a _guy._ That's like the biggest insult imaginable. And Ron's going to kill me. He's actually going to kill me with his bare hands."

"Calm down, Harry," said Draco, sitting up too and wrapping a comforting arm around me. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, you're right," I said bitterly. "It won't be that bad. It'll be _worse."_

Draco was silent for a while, his arm still around me which felt really good.

"Answer me this," he suddenly said. "And be totally honest with me. Do you still want to be with the Weasel – I mean, with Ginny?"

I turned to face him slowly as I thought about it. I don't think I had ever seen him look so serious.

"No," I finally answered, shaking my head.

"And do you want to... be with me?" he asked. "Properly, I mean. Not just for today, but... always."

"Of course!" I said without even having to think about it.

"Well that was a stupid question," he said, sounding smug again. "Obviously you do. That's just natural."

We both laughed a little bit.

"But my point is," he said, being serious again. "That if you don't want to be out with Ginny any more, then don't. You can't keep on lying to her, or to yourself. Don't stay with her just to keep everyone else happy. Stop worrying about everyone else and think about your own happiness for a change."

"Yeah," I said quietly, nodding at him. "You're right."

"I know I am," he said.

He gave me a bit of a squeeze, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is so strange," I said.

"What is?" he asked.

"You," I replied. "Being all kind and sensitive and serious. It's terrifying."

He chuckled. "I am a very kind, sensitive and serious person, I'll have you know."

"But," I said, hesitantly. "I thought that – for you, at least – this was just about sex. I didn't think that you... that you wanted to..."

"Go out with you?" he said before I could get the words out.

"Yeah."

"Maybe at first it was just because I wanted to fuck you," he said. "But that was mainly because I thought that was all you wanted too. But, the more that I think about it, the more I really want to... be your boyfriend."

I looked up quickly, in complete shock.

"Really?" I said, astounded. "You want to...? You actually want to...?"

"Yes," he said. "I do."

I had never seen him so genuinely happy. He wasn't being smug or even flirtatious. He was just being honest. He actually wanted to go out with me, he wanted to be my boyfriend. I couldn't believe it the smile on his face was so beautiful – and I was so completely lost for words – that all I could do was lean in and kiss him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

xxx


End file.
